Enemy at the Gates Ficlet 2
by samantilles
Summary: Technically a tag to a Stargate: Atlantis episode the series Finale, actually We see Daniel and Jack deal with Atlantis's new home... Spoilers for SGA: "First Contact", "Lost Tribe", and "Enemy at the Gates" but only deals with Daniel, Jack, and SGC.


Title: (Untitled as of yet, will come up with name soon, hopefully)   
Author: **samantilles**    
Fandom: Stargate: SG-1 (and Stargate: Atlantis, technically)   
Spoilers: Stargate: Atlantis eps. "First Contact", "Lost Tribe" and "Enemy At the Gates" (shockingly there are only SGA spoilers for an SG-1 fic... how'd that happen?) Tag to Stargate: Atlantis finale, "Enemy at the Gates" Originally one story, this is now the second ficlet as a tag to the finale. The first may come about when I decide to edit it into its own piece. Many thanks to **aurora_novarum** in very much helping me bring back the story to how I originally imagined it and cleaning it up quite a bit! Also, A very very happy birthday to **sg_betty** !!!   
Disclaimer: Don't own it, probably never will... oh well.

* * *

The car came to a sharp halt as it stopped as close as it can get to the main entrance to Cheyenne Mountain. Jack threw open the limo door and strode into the main entrance. Daniel required the assistance of one of Jack's entourage to help him out of the vehicle and began a much slower pace down to the SGC. Even two months later, Daniel was still on the long road to recovery from his recent excursion to the Pegasus Galaxy and his run-in with the Altero Device. He only caught up to Jack because he had gotten stuck waiting for the elevator on the eleventh floor.

Daniel was surprised when the elevator stopped on the twenty-first floor instead of heading straight down to the twenty-seventh. Jack stuck his foot in the door and pointed down the corridor. "Infirmary, Daniel." Jack's tone was serious. Daniel stared back at Jack. "Dr. Lam's already expecting you. Don't think you're getting away with that near spill out the plane."

"Near spill? You mean where you thrusted me up while I was still asleep towards the door? Really, Jack. Anyone would have stumbled!" Jack had literally grabbed Daniel by the arm while still asleep in an anxious attempt to get him awake and off the plane at Peterson. Anyone would have stumbled as they fought the vertigo and the headache that came with becoming vertical too quickly. "And… I had just taken something to help me sleep on the plane!"

"Yeah. Well." Jack had to think fast. "Not everyone gets struck by subspace lightning and lives to tell the tale. You should consider yourself lucky I didn't have a gurney topside." Jack returned with one of his classic 'so-there' grins.

Daniel only slitted his eyes and glared back at him. "Fine, Jack." Daniel stepped off the elevator and began to turn away.

"And don't think I don't know that you were nearly not cleared to travel to DC! The general knows all, Daniel!" Jack's voice echoed through the corridor as the elevator door slid shut. Daniel walked in silence to the main medical bay, chose a bed, and was nearly asleep before a nurse attended to him.

* * *

Two hours later:

Daniel stormed into the main conference room, spying Jack amongst the crowd of officers and dress blues. He found him haunched over Landry's desk, the phone plastered to his ear. From the looks and sound of it he was on hold; Jack was aimlessly staring into space and not paying any attention to the other side of the line. Daniel took the opportunity to confront Jack.

"I'm requesting immediate reassignment to Atlantis." Daniel tossed down his request in writing in front of Jack.

"No." Jack tossed the paper back.

"What do you mean no? I'm the world's foremost expert on the Ancients. You've denied me repeatedly to go to Atlantis. And now…"

"No, Daniel. Atlantis is too dangerous for you. You're still recovering from the last time I said 'yes'. You know, that time I didn't deny you the trip? And its not my fault you missed your transportation to Atlantis the time before that I agreed to let you go!"

"Don't give me that crap, Jack. Atlantis isn't dangerous, rogue Asgard are. Subspace interference machines are. The worst that can happen is that I get a paper cut! And I know you were just beaming when Vala forced me to miss the Daedalus. If I didn't know better..."

"Well… the answer's still no, Daniel. Atlantis is just too far away, and the Odyssey isn't back yet to shuttle you to Atlantis."

"You weren't going to tell me, were you?" Daniel stood in shock. "Atlantis is right here on Earth, you'd knew I'd want to go, and you weren't going to tell me!?"

"As a matter of fact, I was going to tell you Daniel. Just…" Jack paused for a moment, "after they returned to the Pegasus Galaxy. How the hell did you find out about it so quickly anyways? You were supposed to go to the infirmary."

Daniel took the opportunity to take a seat. "The janitorial staff, Jack. Did you really think this wasn't going to make it to me because I was in the infirmary? I have a headache, Jack; I'm not in a coma. Of course it was going to make its way to me! I want to go to Atlantis!" Daniel gave his best pleading look to a general who was visibly strengthening himself up to rebuke the charm of said archaeologist.

"It's still a no, Daniel. Dr. Lam wouldn't approve it anyways." Daniel watched as Jack tried to pay attention to the hold music playing over the phone in an attempt to end the conversation.

"I think Dr. Lam would allow the very capable Dr. Keller to help me if I need anything. She's not the jealous type. Its not like I'm going somewhere that's difficult to get medical care." Daniel could tell that Jack was beginning to break down to his argument and inwardly smiled at his success.

"Still no. It's too far away." Jack knew he was losing this argument, but he wasn't ready to give up just yet.

"Jack, Atlantis is currently within the continental United States! How much closer can it get before you let me go?" Daniel shifted in his seat to redistribute his weight.

"Colorado would be close enough. Nebraska, too far." Once again, Jack gave his silly little 'got you there' grin to Daniel. "Plus, Dr. Lam only let you go to DC because your testimony on the rogue Asgard was that important for Landry's task force." Jack finally had an actual point to the argument, one that he knew that Jack knew that Daniel would have problems overcoming.

"So, if Dr. Lam clears me to travel to San Francisco, I can go to Atlantis? Great. I'll have her call you up shortly!" Daniel stood up and opened the door to the hallway before Jack had a chance to recover from the so-called compromise.

"Whoa! I said no such thing Daniel! That is not my agreement!" Jack had to chase Daniel out into the corridor, leaving the headset of the phone on the desk as it blared out hold music.

"Fine. I'll tell you what Jack. You let me go to Atlantis, and I promise you I will not let it take off for the Pegasus Galaxy without dropping me off back here at the SGC." Bam. Daniel hit the core issue right on the nose. Jack realized why he had been objecting. He feared he would lose Daniel to Atlantis for good.

"Dr. Lam clears you to travel, and I personally pick you up before they leave. The only galaxy you're traipsing around is the Milky Way. You got me?" Jack tried his darnedest not to smile when he saw Daniel's face light up. He had an argument to win, after all. And smiling would have lost it hands down.

"Deal. I'll go pack." Daniel turned towards the elevator corridor with a lighter step than he's had in two months.

"Ach! Infirmary. Don't think I don't know that Dr. Lam hasn't checked you out yet, let alone clear you to travel across the country. The general knows all, remember?" Jack turned back into his office. "Infirmary, Daniel. Now." The final order was shouted out from the office. Daniel just shook his head, let it fall forward to his chest and made his way back to Dr. Lam.


End file.
